


Hold on to love

by SammyDang



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Gelphie, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyDang/pseuds/SammyDang
Summary: If there was one thing you need to know about Galinda Upland, it was that she loved being loved. She loved it when people surround her and praise her, when they take care of her and give her all the best.Yes, Galinda loved being loved by everyone. She loved when people showing their love for her. Therefore, she always made sure she was perfect in everyone's eyes.But, vice versa, she didn't know how to show her love in the right way. She didn't know how to hold on to love.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland, Glinda the Good/Wicked Witch of the West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hold on to love

If there was one thing you need to know about Galinda Upland, it was that she loved being loved. She loved it when people surround her and praise her, when they take care of her and give her all the best.

Yes, Galinda loved being loved by everyone. She loved when people showing their love for her. Therefore, she always made sure she was perfect in everyone's eyes.

But, vice versa, she didn't know how to show her love in the right way. She didn't know how to hold on to love.

-

When Galinda was a kid, around 8 years old, she met a stray cat for the first time.

It was a stormy night. The sound of the downpours rain on the glass of the window and the sound of the thunder all together made little Galinda frightened.

Galinda curled up under the blanket, her hand covered her mouth not to cry out loud. Her tiny frame was trembling in fear.

All of a sudden, besides those scary noises, she heard a weakly "meow" sound.

Galinda stuck her head out of the blanket and took a good look around the room.

A few other weakly "meow meow" sound. Galinda plucked up her courage to stood up and lit a candle. She saw a little cat lay on the outside stool of the window. The cat looked at her, begging.

Galinda opened the window a little. The cat immediately jumped into her room.

Under the light of the candle in the room, Galinda finally saw the little cat clearly.

The little in front of her had black fur, which was soaking wet and stuck to its thin body. Its left ear was ripped, and there was a long scary scar on its face.

This cat looked nothing like those beautiful pet cats she saw all the time. It wasn't perfect. Galinda scarily stepped back.

But the cat wasn't worried a bit. It went close and rubbed against her leg, and meowed sweetly. Wet and cold, it was Galinda's first feelings. But also very soft.

Galinda closed the window and took a towel to dry the cat. The cat stood still, "grr" happily.

After Galinda dried it, the cat stuck out its tongue and licked Galinda's hand. Galinda giggled.

Galinda brought the cat on the bed with her and let it lay close to her under the warm blanket.

With the cat lying beside her, Galinda felt really safe. She and the cat quickly fell to sleep - a good one.

The next day, Ama Clutch helped to shower the cat. When it was clean and dry, the cat slept on Galinda's lap. Galinda gently stroked its fur. Her fur. It was a female cat. Outside, the rain hadn't stopped.

"You should give it a name, Galinda."

"Why?"

"Don't you want to keep it?"

Galinda tilted her head. Why should she keep it? It was a stray cat anyway. If she wanted a cat, she would ask her momsie and popsicle to buy her a beautiful white longhair cat, as the one Shenshen had.

Galinda slowly shook her head.

The rain kept falling for a whole week. In that week, the no-named cat was always around Galinda, which made Galinda so happy. She and the cat ate together, played together, slept together.

That was one of the happiest memories of Galinda's childhood.

But then, one day, when rays of sunshine shone in Galinda's room, she woke up and found out the cat was gone with the rain.

Galinda was sad that she lost her little friend. But she believed the cat would come back.

Each time it rained, Galinda sat and waited next to the window.

One week, two weeks, and then one month passed by.

Galinda finally realized the cat would never come back.

That realization made Galinda's heart broke completely. She held Ama Clutch tight and burst out crying.

Ama Clutch gently stroked her hair.

"My dear Galinda, I'm so sorry. But that's life. There is something that no matter how much you love it, if you don't keep it, it will be gone."

After she knew for sure that the cat was gone, Galinda stopped eating for a week. Her parents were so worried. They decided to buy a pet cat for Galinda.

At the pet shop, Galinda looked at all the beautiful cats and just shook her head. She didn't smile once.

When they went outside, Galinda suddenly said.

"Storm."

"What, dear?" Her momsie asked her.

"Her name is Storm."

Of course, her parents couldn't understand it. Only Ama Clutch could. She gently stroked her hair.

-

When Galinda was in high school, she sat next to an adorable and shy girl named Samin. Samin was the daughter of a farmer family. She had tanned skin. She didn't have any beautiful dress as Galinda. Her hair was always messy,

To Galinda, her deskmate wasn't perfect.

But Galinda liked Samin. Samin always brought her fresh apples and strawberries from her family's farm, and Galinda gave her expensive candy and cake.

Every day, before the class started, they chitchatted cheerfully.

Once time, Samin asked Galinda if she wanted to be her friend.

Galinda just smiled. Lucky for her, their teacher stepped into the class right at that moment, so Galinda didn't have to answer the question.

The truth was, Galinda only talked to Samin a few minutes before class. Other than that, Galinda pretended she didn't know Samin.

That Sunday, when Galinda and Shenshen went shopping together, they went past Samin's apple stand. Samin happily waved her hand to Galinda.

“Galinda! Hi! Do you want some more apples?"

Galinda didn't answer. She quickly walked away.

After that, Samin still brought Galinda fresh apples and strawberries from her family's farm, and Galinda still gave her expensive candy and cake. But they stopped talking.

Galinda was sad, but she didn't know what to do.

Then one day, Samin didn't go to school.

Galinda thought Samin was sick. But their teacher announced that Samin wouldn't go to school anymore.

Galinda's stomach knotted with anxiety. That day, after school, she asked Ama Clutch to go with her to where she saw Samin sold apple the other day. But the seller was a strange woman.

Galinda asked the woman.

"Madame, do you know Samin?"

The old woman froze when she heard the name "Samin". Then she burst out crying.

"Samin..." She sobbed. "Samin is dead. She climbed to the apple tree... Then slipped and fell down..."

Galinda's body was cold as ice.

After that day, Galinda was sick for a week. Ama Clutch took good care of her.

"She and I were so different." Galinda told her Ama.

Ama Clutch gently stroked her hair.

"Difference doesn't mean no loving feeling, my dear Galinda."

When Galinda was well again, she went to Samin's grave. She brought a lot of candy and cake, put it around Samin's plain grave.

"I always want to be your friend." Galinda whispered.

-

When Galinda stepped her foot in Shiz, Elphaba made her so frightened.

Green skin, oh Oz, how scandalous was it!

Galinda loathed Elphaba. She was so sure that she did.

And sharing a room with Elphaba was torture to her.

Not to mention, their first few days lived together, Elphaba even mimicked Dr. Dillamond called her “Miss Glinda” on purpose.

But all of that was just misunderstood. She soon realized that Elphaba was a kind girl.

Galinda found Elphaba shared her little meal with some stray cats on their campus.

So, Galinda usually put a salad plate on Elphaba's desk when Elphaba wasn't in the room.

The first time Elphaba saw the salad disk on her desk, she didn't ask Galinda anything. She ate them all and put a coin on Galinda's desk.

The next day, Galinda put another salad plate on her desk and gave back Elphaba's coin.

From that day on, Elphaba just ate the salad plate. She didn't try to pay her for it anymore.

But when Galinda struggled with homework, Elphaba would write a detailed explanation and quietly put it on Galinda's desk.

Before becoming friends, they already lived together in harmony like that, even though they didn't talk at all. It seemed like they were dancing together but far away from each other. They kept a safe distance, neither of them wanted to move closer, but either of them wanted to step back either.

The hat event marked a new step in their relationship, and they quickly became best friends. Of course, the very first thing Galinda did when they were official friends was to make sure from that day on, Elphaba would call her name right.

"And you can call me... Galinda."

Elphaba just smiled. And Galinda realized how beautiful she was when she smiled.

The more closer she was with Elphaba, the more goodness in Elphaba she saw.

She was gentle and sweet too. She just used a rough shell to protect herself from other people. 

Elphaba had her own way of caring. She remembered every little habit of Galinda. She remembered everything Galinda said in her endless conversation.

On Galinda's nineteenth birthday, Elphaba even found an icyrose pot to give her as a present. Icyrose was a rare flower. It was like any normal rose, except that its petals were crystal as thin ice. Under the sun, there would be a mini rainbow inside each petal.

Galinda remembered she just mentioned that she loved icyrose once in a very random conversation. Whatever Galinda said, Elphaba would remember deep in her heart.

Every single, just seeing Elphaba was enough to make Galinda's heart dancing with joy.

Slowly, Galinda realized that her feeling for Elphaba wasn't just friendship. It slid to a forbidden zone that Galinda didn't want to explore.

-

When Elphaba asked Galinda to come with her, Glinda finally understood her true feeling for the green girl.

Glinda immediately stepped back. She was afraid that Elphaba could hear those sinful heartbeats in her chest.

Elphaba's body trembled as she saw Galinda stepped back.

"Elphie, you're trembling."

Glinda looked around, then took a black coat and put it on Elphaba.

“I hope you're happy.”

Elphaba looked at Glinda with her sad eyes.

“Me too.”

They looked deep into each other's eyes. It seemed like they could see the true feelings lie deep in the other's heart.

"You're my friend, forever."

Glinda didn't know why she said that. She just knew she was so scared.

"Glinda, I..."

But Elphaba couldn't finish that sentence. Guards stormed in, and Elphaba flew away on her broom.

Glinda ran to the window and looked at Elphaba, who quickly disappeared into the sky.

"Goodbye, my love."

Glinda whispered. Her body was trembling too.

-

When Fiyero asked Glinda to marry him, she was watering her icyrose, and he was sitting at the table, just finished his dinner.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"I want you to be happy."

"Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?" Fiyero asked her back.

Glinda was stunned for a clock tick. Then she slowly put down the watering-pot, turned around, and looked at Fiyero with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Fiyero sighed. He came close and kissed Glinda's forehead.

"Glinda, some people you love, if they are gone, then it's already too late."

Glinda laughed a little.

"Don't I know it."

-

When the engagement party was over, Glinda exhaustedly came back to her room. But when she stepped in, she immediately smelled a familiar scent.

Glinda locked the door, whispered.

“Elphie?”

All the candles in the room suddenly lit up. Elphaba was sititng on the window sill with her filthy old broom right next to her.

“Hello, Glinda.”

Elphaba smiled.

Glinda ran to her and hugged her tight. She burst out crying.

“Thanks, Oz. You're alive."

“I'm sorry.”

Elphaba gently stroked Glinda's back.

Glinda stepped back and touched Elphaba's cheek.

“Ask me, Elphie.” Galinda said while crying.

“Ask what?” Elphaba was so confused.

“Ask me if I wanna come with you? Ask me if I love you? Please ask me."

Elphaba stood up, wiped all the tears on Glinda's face. Then she said softly.

“But, my sweet Glinda, today I want to ask you something else."

Elphaba took out a ring and knelt down. The ring had a pink diamond on it. Glinda once said she wanted to be proposed with a pink diamond ring.

“Glinda Arduenna Upland, will you marry me?”

Glinda also knelt down. She put her hands around Elphaba's neck and kissed her passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to tell me what you think. I love you all!


End file.
